kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuijiopea
Yuijiopea (pronounced you-ee-gee-oh-pea-uh) is a chat room with not many chatters. However usually, 200-250 Yuijiopeans are here daily. People come here to drink ginger ale, eat goat cheese, listen to music, watch movies and talk a bit too.Yuijiopea is also a land of strange beats and strange words.Yuijiopea is a really nice chat and can be dead sometimes, but anyone's welcome! :) Try inviting your friends to come. We like having random conversations about anything and we play all sorts of games. Our room ID is 36302, so join us today! __TOC__ Mods MrBoss - MrBoss is the only mod that comes to Yuijopea regularly. He is the room owner. He refuses to tell us what the name of the room actually means. Recently, MrBoss told us the name was deprived from Chinese fish, although this was not fully confirmed. We also get visits from other moderators and admins. Special thanks to welderkong or welder as you may know him on kongregate for editting this wiki page, as well as many others. Thank you. Yuijiopeans Even if you are super awesome, special, and have super powers, please do not add yourself to this list unless you are a regular, come to chat, and are known by the people listed below. Thank you for your time, please come again. 1keko1 - A very nice guy who recently got a puppy named Juno, who he describes to pee a lot. 3mike231 - A guy who likes inviting people into his private room.Now has moved on towards other chatroom and becoming less active on Kongregate. Bijju - Likes to get angry over games. Likes Anime, especially Studio Ghibli. Listens to soundtrack and classic rock. Plays Starcraft2 and Final Fantasy. Described as a GuyWhoThinksEverythingIsPossible and always carries a positive attitude. Dadudemon: Very fun to chat with. DarkTacoZ - A regular that comes to Yuijiopea and Purple Haze. He comes to Yuijiopea just to see his friends, but usually likes to troll Yuijiopea. Now he plays Modern Warfare 3 and never comes on. Bob2cow - User who has a hard time deciding which game to play and thinks Runescape is a gay game for nerds. Dabombs - The guy who likes to smash his moniters and force poor speed to give him Kong rats. Besides that hes a great guy who enjoys playing the super crazy guitar maniac deluxe series as well as Platform racing 2. Determine - Random person. :P D_Stryk - Oldest member of this chatroom, enjoys eating goulash, and playing long hours for a badge. He has now betrayed all of Yuijiopea and now is roaming around Kongregate through different chatrooms. Graveyard890 - The person that started this wiki and help make Yuijiopea alive. He now wanders around into random chat or hangs out in Uber Universe. Fun, nosy, and likes to ask questions. His favorite game is Minions. Recently left Kongregate into an unknown world. Mageofcats - A random mage of cats who has two different sides and they like to argue much. Loves talking to oneself, being misunderstood easily. MechanoDestruto - Friendly, quiet user in Yuijiopea. Metalsoldier117 - A nice guy who is always idling. NinjaMasterDX - A very random guy who loves to chill with his friends, have fun, and play a variety of different epic games. He doesn't enjoy games with good graphics and his favorite game is Tf2 Pantso1 - A normal regular that comes to Yuijiopea and likes to enjoy fun games and hunts for badges with an old computer. Pok_03 - Spoonla's boyfriend, and can be angry at times. Badge hunter with a crappy computer, who also plays Runescape while at his grandma's or dad's house. He has the high score for the most toilet visits on Wasted Youth Part 1. Currently making a game with Kostaspaoki. Pontoty - a person who carries many personas and can be nice or mean depending on his mood. He likes to chat in yuijiopea or in the crunchy. Pvvionlinist: enjoys milk RedFury500 - He loves playing sports, board games, and likes to listen to music. His favorite shows include Bleach and Dragon Ball Z. Rext80 - Migrated from Uber Universe to Yuijiopea to find a peaceful chat. He was kicked out of Uber Universe and Eggstraordinary to come home to Yuijopea. LONG LIVE YUIJIOPEA! Also, please take note of his bad temper and just try not to piss him off, but other then that he's awesome! Rex is being a little more quiet and less active nowadays. Speedster879 - A philosophical badge hunter who loves fun whilst following the rules. He loves to play Platform Racing 2, TDP4 Team Battle, Sonny, and Toss the Turtle on Kongregate. On Kongregate, he is rank 30, on Platform Racing 2, he is rank 35 with 8 hats, on TDP4 Team Battle, he is rank 13 with a M6, on Sonny, he is in Zone 3: Gadi’kala: The Great Plains, and on Toss the Turtle, he has a missile, a tank, and the Golden Gun. One crazy kid who loves roleplaying and falling in love with everyone.. He's a grasshopper. Spoonla - Pok_03's girlfriend. Really nice and also cheating on Pok with Fork. ;] She is also awesome and figured out how to edit her description. XTheXRizzaX - Random guy thats likes pizza, really fun to chat with. XxC43d34xX - Friendly user in Yuijiopea who thinks Speed took his place in the universe as the troll of Yui. xXTobySoccerXx - A game developer (coooolll) who visits Yuijiopea when he's not busy, really friendly and he likes soccer. :P ZackFairGX - Likes to play rpg and loves doing ^^. Also fluent in French. Zombiekidz - Really likes brains and cakes. Memorable Quotes Lunka * it should be later so he can go pass out and fall on soft surface, forget today, have crazy visons... have it magicly be tomorrow ..no it is not sleep Mageofcats *We are one you and I, : Shut the hell up. : No. : I can sing if I want to! *punches myself* : OW! : I SAID SHUT UP! D; NinjaMasterDX *Kongrats = Kong rats Speedster879 *If you know what sneezing is, sleeping is like the period between when you sneeze and when you stop sneezing, only longer, by like, 7 hours 59 minutes and 55 seconds. *That's not how you summon Yui! You say it like this: "Arise, your majesty! For you are the Holy Chat Room, Yuijiopea!". Pantso1 *Here is meh game face: -_- Determine *Here is my shocked, random, weird face: ô_õ Memorable Conversations pok_03: imma cook a egg, you eggs are making me hungry pok_03: we already have a pan, its just not washed. Speedster879: Wash it, lol Speedster879: Get soap and scrub... Not that hard... =P pok_03: can you do it for me? Speedster879: Yeah whats your address, Ill ship myself to you Speedster879: Nvm, I'll cook the egg for you... --- 3mike231: So when does the room owner come? Determine: mrboss comes sometimes... 3mike231: Hmm 3mike231: We have to summon him. ZackFairGX: lol 3mike231: Find a goat, Deter start a fire. Determine: what... Determine: *starts fire* there lol 3mike231: Now Zack where is that goat? ZackFairGX: -tries the dance again- 3mike231: XD no we need to make a sacrafice metalsoldier117: w-t-f is goin on here ZackFairGX: dunno Determine: lols --- Determine: hey D D_Stryk: :D Determine: how was your goulash? D_Stryk: Hey D D_Stryk: it was awesome! Determine: lol :D D_Stryk: i polished off the leftovers an hour ago D_Stryk: baked tilapia for tonight Speedster879: Everyone's calling each other 'D' and saying ':D'. Speedster879: ._. D_Stryk: ( ._.) Determine: lol cuz our names start with D Speedster879: And by everyone I mean two people. Determine: not S Speedster879: Uh, well! ⌐.⌐ Determine: i can call u S if u want liefwarrior: You can call me L Speedster879: S stands for what Speedster879: ._. Determine: L hi D_Stryk: Hi L :) liefwarrior: Sup D? Determine: nm, u? liefwarrior: S stands for sick Speedster879: Speed, Speedster, Speedster879, Speedtester, Soeed, Soeedster, Soeedster879, Soeedtester, Ster. D_Stryk: Sexy Speedster879: Hi Y, It rhymes Speedster879: *gets giddy* liefwarrior: Lol, S stands for super. :p Determine: lol yup liefwarrior: Lmao! liefwarrior: Wait, and what does D stand for? Speedster879: Donuts D_Stryk: ಠ_ಠ liefwarrior: Hahah --- Speedster879: There's this thing I had to kill... Determine: looks easy enough Speedster879: 8000 health isnt anything near easy Speedster879: And it makes this little things that grow from him Determine: how much health u got? Speedster879: Which distracts nearby armies. Speedster879: So a path is cleared. Speedster879: Idk Speedster879: Just a couple of advanced towers. Speedster879: 2 rangers hideout 4 arcane wizards 5 Holy orders. Speedster879: Basically every shot it takes gives it 1/10 of a pixel of a health off. Speedster879: And with the Holy Order knights distracted by invading spawns, it takes a heck of a long time. Speedster879: So does it still sound easy. >.> Determine: yeah Determine: u just take the shoe and step on it.. yeah Speedster879: Yes a giant Holy shoe appears out of no where and stomps it. Determine: yes, if u believe hard enough it will happen speed.. Speedster879: Next thing you know a giant hand steals you and takes you to a place where they sell fish at a gift shop and you escape on David Hasselhoff to get back to your workplace where your boss is about to be fried by the King of the Seas. Speedster879: v.v NinjaMasterDX: ... Determine: lol true --- Kyuubi879:Sally is my cat's name.. Speedster879:Yes Deter is your cat Speedster879:Congratz!! Kyuubi879:really? Determine:no im not mageofcats... :P Speedster879:She's your keyboard cats. pvviolinist:xD Speedster879:Cat* Kyuubi879:=o deter has been sitting on my bed THIS WHOLE TIME pvviolinist:can I be your talking dog? Speedster879:That sounds weird Suicide. Determine:that sounds wrong nin Kyuubi879:and sleeping on my daddy Determine:ninjad.. Kyuubi879:._. Speedster879:Ninja'd Speedster879:Ninja'd about being ninja'd Determine:ninjad your ninja Determine:wow Determine:lol Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms